


Just A Man In The Crowd

by Evytju



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Cursed!Gaston, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: I close my eyes and I feel the darkness taking over my body.It’s over.Or is it?*Where Gaston wakes up as an ordinary guy, a little somebody nobody cares about. He's terrified. There's only one thing - or better: one person -  he constantly thinks about though: LeFou.





	1. I. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post by reaty on Tumblr and I just HAD to write it!  
> Let my know what you think :)
> 
> The prologue is a bit short, the rest of the chapters will be longer :)
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text.

I open my eyes. The sun shines on my face. I look up to see a castle rising up above me.

 

_What happened?_

 

Suddenly I feel it. The pain. The insufferable, stinging pain. It’s everywhere in my body: my head, my arms, my back. I can’t feel my legs anymore and I taste blood in my mouth. I feel a panic rising in my chest, but I can’t do anything.

 

 _I’m dying_.

 

An intense light draws my attention. It’s more intense than what I’ve ever seen before and it’s mesmerising. The longer I stare in the light, the more I can see a body appear. The body of a beautiful young woman. I recognize her, but I can’t place it.

“You’ve done so many things that were wrong, you’ve hurt so many people, and still you only think about yourself. You’re not everyone, Gaston, you’re just a man in the crowd. You’re not worth more than others, you’re less. You’re self-absorbed, you don’t care about others, you don’t care about love.” The breath-taking woman says. Her voice sounds like singing angels.

 

_Am I dead?_

 

“Adam got a second chance in life, now so do you.” The enchantress says. A rose appears in the woman’s hands, out of nothing. “If you ever learn to love another, and you earn their love in return before the last petal falls; you will break the curse.” She says.

“What curse?" I ask, pain hearable in my voice. "And what if I don’t succeed?” The woman just stares at me and walks backwards. She disappears in a flash of light.

I don’t know what to think. Did that really just happen? Or is it the pain that causes hallucinations?

 

I close my eyes and I feel the darkness taking over my body.

 _It’s over_.

Or is it?


	2. II. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston wakes up and for a moment thinks it's all been a dream. It's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! Who does start a chaptered fic when you're in the middle of the exams. Right, me.  
> But here is chapter 2!

Slowly Gaston regained his consciousness. He took a deep breath and smiled. It was the familiar scent of his own bed, the familiar feeling of his own bed spreads, the softness of his own pillow. He sighed contently, eyes still closed.

_It had only been a dream._

His stomach growled. “I need breakfast.” Gaston groaned as he let his hand slip under his shirt to caress his stomach.

His eyes flew open in shock when he didn’t feel his muscles, but a little chubby belly instead. “What the fuck?!” 

Gaston had never been quicker out of bed. He stood in front of the long mirror in his room. In the mirror he saw an ordinary guy. He was several centimetres shorter than his earlier self, had short brown hair, brown eyes, a small nose,… He had no obvious muscles, his jaw wasn’t as sharp as it was before and he even had a little belly. Gaston carefully touched his face while looking in the mirror. 

“No fucking way.” He whispered, still in shock. It was only then he saw the flower that stood before him, next to the mirror. “The rose.” He whispered. 

It was only then he remembered everything that had happened the night before: the mob he had led to kill the beast, the shots that he had fired, the adrenaline, the fights with the household items, LeFou,…

LeFou! How would LeFou be right now? Would he be okay? Was he hurt?

_You should’ve known that if you wouldn’t left him under that harpsichord, loser._

Gaston shook his head to get away that voice in his head and the unfamiliar feeling of guilt that was forming in his stomach. He had to find LeFou. And quick.

*

Gaston took his usual way to the centre of the town, but now, nobody looked his way. It hurt Gaston more than he would ever admit. Also, when he was on the market, normally everybody would go out of the way for him. Now he was just a little nobody no one cared about. Gaston sighed.

“Excuse me?” He asked Jean, the baker. “Yes, son?” he asked with a smile. Gaston realised he looked really happy now instead of the grumpy look he had had on his face most of the time. “I’m searching for someone with the name LeFou. Do you know where he is?” Gaston asked. “LeFou? Are you sure you’re in the right village?” Jean asked. “I know everyone here, but I have no idea who that LeFou guy is you’re talking about.” He answered. Gaston looked at him with a confused glance in his eyes. “Chip, why are you still here? You should be at school already!” Jean suddenly said. “I’m sorry dad, see you tonight.” A little boy said and he sprinted to the school. “Aah, my little boy.” Jean sighed happily. “I’m sorry for that.” He winked. “I hope you find the guy you’re looking for, son.” He smiled. Gaston forced a smile on his face and decided to buy a bread before heading further.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar laugh behind him.

“LeFou.” Gaston whispered. He had never turned around faster. LeFou was laughing with Stanley and Gaston felt an uncomfortable feeling in his guts.

 _Jealousy_.

Gaston didn’t cared about looking confident or looking handsome, he just needed LeFou to know he still lived.

“LeFou! Thank god you’re not hurt!” Gaston said in relieve when he finally had reached his best friend. “How do you call me?” LeFou asked. “LeFou?” Gaston answered. “I have no idea what you’re thinking, but Henry is not a fool, you fool.” Stanley said in LeFou’s defence. “Henry?” Gaston asked confused.

He vaguely remembered LeFou’s real name from when they were young, but nobody had called him Henry anymore for ages!

“That’s my name. Who are you?” LeFou asked, still not knowing what was happening. “It’s me! It’s Gaston! Your best friend!” LeFou looked at him like he was a ghost.

“I don’t know anyone with the name _Gaston_. And would you mind leaving me alone now? I really don’t like strangers who talk to me like that.” LeFou said, mouth in a straight line, irritation in his eyes.

Gaston looked at him with tears in his eyes. Stanley just wrapped his hand around LeFou’s upper arm and led him away from Gaston.

That was the moment Gaston’s world collapsed. Without his looks, he was a little nobody in the village – and that was already terrible enough, but without LeFou…

Gaston fell on his knees and allowed the tears to fall down.

His life was over. For real now.


End file.
